The present invention relates generally to preventing mobile communication device data loss. In particular, the present invention relates to preventing mobile communication device data loss due to climate changes such as temperature change.
With the advancement and increased functionality of smart phones and smart phone applications, more users are storing more data in their cell phones. For example, users store pictures, contact information, documents, passwords, applications, web browser information, and other data including important business or personal data. Many cell phones have particular temperature ranges of operation, and components of the cell phone may be damaged when the cell phone is in an environment having a temperature outside the range of operation.